The overall design of this open-label, single-site, Phase II, pilot study is to investigate the safety and virologic activity of a quadruple therapy regime of two protease inhibitors (Ritonavir and Saquinavir) and two nucleoside analogues (Zidovudine and Lamivudine) in twenty-four patients. Of the patient population, twelve will be chronically infected with the HIV-1 virus and twelve will be acute seroconverters. All patients will be protease inhibitor and Lamivudine naive. The efficacy and duration of antiviral response will be evaluated in these two distinct patient populations by serial monitoring of HIV-1 RNA titers, by PCR and serial cultures of virus form PBMC. A goal of this trial will be to characterize the immunologic effects of suppression of viral load by lymphocyte phenotype studies including testing for markers of memory/naive activation and cell cycling phenotypes. Enrollment for this study is still ongoing and the preliminary assessment of virological response data in most patients has been impressive.